An Unexpected Turn
by vixenme
Summary: It’s written in Kagome’s point of view. A bride- to- be has deadly intentions when she finds out her fiancée eyes another…Inukag fic Caution: If you are a Kikyo fan, turn around now. I have nothing against Kikyo but I like this idea and I’m a big
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sigh  
  
This format might be defaulted so sorry.I don't have microsoft word and   
  
this is my first time posting so the whole format is just missed up. Please have mercy on me.  
  
Summary: It's written in Kagome's point of view. A bride- to- be has deadly intentions when she finds out her fiancee eyes another. Inu/kag fic   
  
Caution: If you are a Kikyo fan, turn around now. I have nothing against Kikyo but I like this idea and I'm a big Inu/Kag fan. Sorry. R/R   
  
Prologue:  
  
This is how it starts. Where my life gets dangerously complicated. Who would have thought that my life would take such a rugged turn. If only I stayed home that day then everything would be the same.  
  
The question that haunts my mind is.would I change anything? My life had no meaning till that day. That wonderful day that woke me up from this is as good as it gets' dream to almost getting hit by a car realization.  
  
I wouldn't change it. I'm glad it happened.   
  
This is my life, believe it or not  
  
2 years ago  
  
"Come on Kagome. College is not going to wait for you. This is your first year here and you can't make a bad impression. Move it."   
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi and that's my friend Sango Hart. I'm your average 19-year -old hard-working college student. If I get lucky enough, I might just end up working in some crowded office. Let me tell you now, not my idea of an exciting life. I'll let you witness yourself on how a very   
  
"exciting" life I've lived so far. I've lived with my mother, brother, and grandfather. I go to school, come home, study, sleep and then start over again. Great, isn't it? So, now you've caught up. I'm now in college, first year.   
  
"I'M COMING, SANGO."   
  
Yeah, this is your average morning. I quickly stuff all my books in my backpack. Great it's not fitting.'   
  
"You know Sango, just go without me. Don't want to be held responsible for your lateness."  
  
As soon as I finished my sentence, the door closed.   
  
"Yeah, don't have to tell her twice."  
  
I headed toward the door that day and stopped. I turned around and looked at everything. I let out a small sigh.   
  
Yeah, this is as good as it gets. Out of anger, I slammed the door. It's not fair.   
  
Yeah okay that sucked. Please keep in mind this is my very first fic. Have mercy. I need your opinion on this so please review. That way I'll stop while I'm ahead. And if it isokay, I promise the chapters will get longer. - 


	2. Reality hit me in the face and laughs

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It will get better I promise. As i write the future chapters I hold my breath as a situation occurs and it's my story. How...sad. Anyway, read and review. On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this computer  
  
Reality hits my face…and laughs  
  
I watch the setting sun as I stand on the cliff. I look down and see the ocean thrashing against it. I feel the wind push me harshly away and I close my eyes, welcoming it. I lift my arms up and for a brief second, it feels as if I'm flying.   
  
"Kagome.."   
  
Who's calling me? Could it be the one person I've been waiting for? The one person who can rescue me from reality? My true love?   
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI."   
  
Eep, no of course not. It's my freakin' teacher hovering me like I'm some kind of …   
  
"Yes professor Kaede?"   
  
I answer timidly.   
  
"Thank you for responding after your name was called more than thrice times."   
  
She glared daggers at me which meant she really wasn't thankful.  
  
"Sorry professor."   
  
"I need a word with you after class Kagome."  
  
I slouched in my chair as the class ooohed me. 'Great. Just great. Go ahead and make my life exciting.' I look up as the bell rings. 'Finally. All I have to do is get away from Kaede.'  
  
"Kagome, come to my desk."  
  
I laugh at this, at myself. I'm so pathetic.  
  
"Kagome, I feel that you are not focused in my class and you need to get serious. College is not like high school and you should take me seriously because I never tell a student to get focused. I know that you can ace my class but something is holding you from achieving that. Whatever it is, you can come and tell me and we'll arrange something."   
  
Is she serious? Wow, I'm lucky after all.   
  
"Yes, professor, thank you. I will get back on task."   
  
Yeah right. Forget this. I excuse myself with a bow and leave in total turmoil.   
  
"Kagome, what is wrong with you? You've been moping around all day. You were never like this."  
  
Sango looked at me with concern in her eyes. How can you possibly understand? If I tell you, you'll think I'm just a whiny little kid. You'll think I'm crazy. How can I tell you? "It's nothing. I have a lot of work so I'm going to the creek."   
  
She tried to protest but I smiled my best smile.   
  
"It's okay Sango. I just miss my family. Don't worry, I'll get over it."  
  
I waved and left her believing me.  
  
The eyes that locked with mine  
  
I take a deep breath as I stand on the ramp.   
  
"It's wonderful and so peaceful. Someone can actually breathe out here." The next thing that happened changed my life.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" I turned to look to see who screamed and as I turned, I felt something pass my face so fast that I lost my balance and fell into the lake. I'll tell you now, the lake was 5 feet beneath where I was standing. Yeah, it caused a splash. I descended into the bottom and it actually felt good being in the bottom, holding my breath. The water was so clear and so beautiful. It made me more depressed. Everything had a meaning. What did I have? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as someone grabbed me from the waist and pulled me to the surface. I gasped for unwanted air and couldn't very well see my rescuer (if you can call him that) for my hair was covering my eyes.   
  
"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? I'm very sorry." Even then, I wasn't paying attention. I walked back to shore in great difficulty.   
  
"Miss, I said I was sorry." I felt him follow close by me and heard a different voice enter. "I think she's in shock. She's pretty, though." I ignored that comment as I looked at my clothes. Great. My black Capri's were soaked and my dark red silk shirt was ruined. "Shut up Miroku. This is all your fault. I told you not to throw that golf ball." I laughed as I heard them argue. "You're kidding, right? A golf ball? You threw a golf ball? Who in their right mind throws a golf ball? I would at least understand if this was a park but it isn't."   
  
"So she can talk? Pretty feisty. All the pretty ones are. Hi, my name is Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha." He held out his hand to me. I could still see him but not clearly since my hair was still in my face. Inuyasha smacked his hand out of the way.   
  
"So what? We threw a golf ball."   
  
"Actually, I threw the golf ball while you called me stupid."  
  
"Shut up Miroku. The last time I checked, you couldn't get arrested for throwing a golf ball."  
  
I laughed some more as I started to fix my hair. He has a temper.   
  
"You don't get arrested if you didn't kill anyone in the process."   
  
I flipped my hair back and looked at the one claimed Miroku who gasped. "Can…can you do that again? And this time slower and keep the angry face. It looked great."   
  
Inuyasha hit him and I looked at my 'rescuer'. I stared into his amber eyes as he stared into mine. His eyes melting away the anger that was boiling inside of me. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. I lost myself in his eyes. I felt electricity run through my spine down to the very last nerve. "I…I…" He hesitated.   
  
"Now that that's over, I don't believe I learned your name." Miroku grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was beyond shock. "It's…It's…" I finally took my eyes away from his for I feared if I didn't, I would lose control. I looked at Miroku and didn't feel the same thing. I lost my nerve yet again as I felt Inuyasha's eyes still on me. "It's?" Miroku tugged my hand gently as if bringing me back to reality. I was about to speak until I was interrupted by a cell. My hand was released as Miroku answered it and I was free… but my feet were glued to the ground.   
  
"It's your beautiful fiancée." Great!! Just my luck. He's getting married. Better leave before I make a fool out of myself. I turned back to where my jeep was parked. "Hey! Wait." It was Inuyasha. He's calling after me. No, no, I can't. He's practically married for god sake's. His wife must be beautiful. He's gorgeous. How can I possibly land a guy like that? I have to keep walking. Don't look back, Kagome. Don't look…he grabbed my arm. I was forced to look at his beautiful eyes again.   
  
"Listen, if there's anything I can do…"   
  
I pulled my arm free. "I'm sorry but there isn't. I have to go." I turned back around and went to my jeep, with what strength I don't know. I was surprised I didn't run back to him. I knew I couldn't, he's not mine to run to.  
  
Those are my shortest and bad chapters. I will tell you now the next chapter is long. Thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I must know your reactions. 


	3. A Family Reunited

**A family reunited  
**  
"Sango, are you here?" I looked quickly for her in our dorm. Good she's not here. Saves me the humiliation.   
  
"Whoa, Kags what happened to you? Decided to go for a swim in good clothes?" She came out of the kitchen and laughed as she examined my wet clothes. "Ha, ha funny. I need to go change." I went to my room and looked for clothes.   
  
"Oh yeah. Your mother called and she needs a word with you. I'm sorry, I tried to get you out of it but your mother is very persistent." She walked to my room and stood against the doorway. She looked at me apologetically. How could I stay mad at her? She's my best friend. I smiled at her reassuringly, telling her I'm not mad. "Don't worry about it. I'll just see what she wants." I grabbed my phone and dialed my home number. "Hi, mama. It's me. Did you call?" I knew this wasn't going to be good. I could feel it. (#-this means phone conversation)  
  
#Kagome, dear, how've you been? That's great. Anyway, I called because I wanted to tell you the good news. Kikyo is getting married. Isn't that great?#   
  
No not really. I could care less if she jumped of a building. I would pay to see that. My mother loves Kikyo more than she ever loved me. She was my half sister. She lived with her father. She hardly lived with us and when she did, I was invisible. According to my mother, I was a mistake. Kikyo should have been her daughter, not me.   
  
#So I want you to come this weekend and spend time with your sister.#  
  
She's not my sister. Oh, how I wanted to scream that into the receiver and hang up the phone. "I would love to but I can't. I have finals next week and I need all the time to study." It wasn't a lie, for sophmores, that is. It was the beginning of the school year, freshmen can't have finals. (least i don't think)  
  
#Kagome Higurashi. I am surprised at you. Well, not really. I expect this from you. You better get your butt here Friday when dinner starts at 7. Better yet be here at 5 so you can spend time with your loving family.#   
  
She didn't sound loving at all. Her voice was so poisonous that I could feel it spread throughout my body. She's the reason why I locked myself in my room. She didn't let me hang out with my friends and we had constant fights so I stayed in my room, studying. "I'll leave tomorrow even if it means cutting my classes." I lost again. She squealed in delight and her voice changed to sugar again.  
  
#Yay! The family will be reunited. We'll all have so much fun. And Kagome…DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THIS FOR KIKYO.# With that, she hung up the phone. Wow, you would have thought that she was going to tell me she loves me or something. I didn't, I knew my mother better than that. I sighed.  
  
"Wow, I heard her. She may be made of sugar and spice but she needs a refill of sugar." I laughed. " So what did she want?" She asked as she flopped on my bed.  
  
"I'm forced to go to Kikyo's wedding. The stupid wench landed a guy before I did. I'm the good one. She's evil. She pushed me down the stairs once and guess what my mother did. She laughed and yelled 'do it again, do it again'." Sango laughed and so did I. I was helpless than and still pathetically am. She could probably still throw me down the stairs.  
  
"I feel sorry for you. You have to be in the same room with her while she makes out with her fiancée. I wouldn't go." She looked at me with sympathy and I knew she was right. I can't go. Kikyo will rub it in my face. I can't go…alone, that is. "Hey Sango, buddy." I hugged her.   
  
"What? Oh no, oh no you don't. I am not going. I have to study." She broke away from my hug and looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Sango. We'll have fun, you'll see." Yeah right, I'm not going to have fun and I'm bringing Sango down with me.  
  
"Kagome, I said NO. And that's FINAL."  
  
In the plane.   
  
"I can't believe you made me go. Hey, I at least should get the window seat." I happily let her sit by the window. I knew I owe her big for this.   
  
"Thank you Sango. You don't know how much this means to me." I gave her a thank you look and she smiled.   
  
"Your welcome. You're my friend. You've been there for me. I'll do the same even if I don't want to." I laughed. I wasn't alone. I had Sango, the sister I always wanted.  
  
"The plane has now come to a stop at Tokyo, Japan. May all passengers exit the plane cautiously and throw away any trash in your path. Thank you for choosing the International Airlines. Goodbye and enjoy your stay." The stewardess escorted the people out of the plane. "How can she smile that big? How can she be that happy? I swear they are giving her happy pills." I laughed. She was right. Just looking at her made my jaw ache. "This may not turn out so bad and look, we're an hour early." I looked at my watch. Hopefully it's wrong because there is no way on earth I want to stay an extra hour with those psychopaths. I looked around for my mother, for anyone.   
  
Then I saw a driver holding up a sign that read: Kagmoe Hiurgashu.   
  
Sango and I looked at the sign. "They have the same freakin last name and they still get a chance to misspell it if it concerns me." We quickly made our way to the driver. "Please follow me." At least he has manners, I'm surprised mom. We rode in silence as the place I never wanted to see again came in view. We're almost there. I swore to myself that I was never to step a foot there again but looks like I broke that promise. It's not like I had a choice. I was suddenly interrupted as the car stopped in front of my house.   
  
"That will be (I'm just putting it in American dollars.) $57.00. The driver looked at me and I didn't see this coming.   
  
"My mother didn't pay you?"  
  
"No, she said the visitor was going to." I looked at him shocked. "I'm her freakin daughter, damn it." I fished for the money and luckily I had $60.00. I paid the man and grabbed my suitcases. This was going to be a nightmare. I walked into the house and searched for anyone. "Hello home. Thanks for welcoming me." I slammed the door behind us. Maybe this well call them.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. I told you a million times not to slam doors in this household."  
  
"Hi, mom. I missed you too. Yes, the ride over here was just so relaxing. Thanks for asking." I smiled at my mother while she has a scowl on her face.   
  
"Snap out of it Kagome. Hurry and go get unpacked and help me set the table. Kikyo is bringing her fiancée today." She changed once again. She squealed in delight and had stars in her eyes.  
  
"You mean you've never seen him before or know his name?" She nodded her head happily. "Yes, it's like a surprise." She chirped.  
  
"You mean, he could be a thief or a serial killer and she's bringing him here?" I shouldn't have asked that. Her facial expression turned deadly and I cowered to the corner.  
  
"How dare you? She's knows what's right or wrong. She knows what   
  
she's doing unlike some daughter I know. Now you listen Kagome, you will not act up in front of our guest. I will not be in a bad mood on my daughter's night. Do you hear me? " There it goes again, the poisonous voice. I was about to tell her to name one time I ever overreacted but was stopped by Sango.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. Remember me, Sango, a friend of Kagome's. Hope you don't mind I tagged along." She held out her hand and mother accepted it.   
  
"No problem at all. You will be sleeping in Kagome's room, I presume."  
  
"Of course, mother. I dream of nothing less." I answered tartly as she glared at me.  
  
"Now go unpacked and help me." She glided away humming happily.  
  
"I told you she's a psycho." We quickly walked to my room and surprisingly, it was still there. We started unpacking and I felt Sango's eyes on me.  
  
"What?" I said as I continued to put my things away.  
  
"I only met your mother once that time when...well, you know. One thing that bothers me even though that thing happened is how can you hear your own mother saying things like that to you and not cry?"  
  
I looked at her and saw that she was serious. "I don't know. I guess I'm used to it. I mean I guess you just shrug the comments away after living here for more than 15 years. When I was little and I started to understand what she said and it did make me cry. I even told her I loved her and she slapped me." I looked at her. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I hated that, all my friends would feel sorry.  
  
"Why? Did she ever tell you why?" She stopped and sat by me on the couch.  
  
"She didn't have to. She blames me for my father's death. She always have. Actually, she's cooled down. This is her forgiving me. Imagine what she was like in the beginning." I laughed but Sango didn't. Oh great, she's getting emotional on me.  
  
"I wouldn't want to. I'm surprised she didn't kill you."  
  
"Oh I was safe thanks to our religion. We're not suppose to kill. I'm joking. She hates me but not that much." I said quickly as she looked horrified. She sighed out of relief and laughed. "You do have a sick twisted sense of humor Kag."  
  
"Thanks. Now we better hurry up before she starts yelling."  
  
"KAGOME." We both sighed and said, "Too late."

_This is where I found out that I should've stayed home. This is where it all came about._I wore the dress Sango gave me for my 18th birthday. It was an elegant black silk dress that covered my curves just right. I spun slightly and it followed gracefully after me. For once, I felt pretty. I had my hair down, having my bangs gently covering my eyes and wore black eyeliner. I quickly strapped on my black sandals as I heard the door open and yells of joy filling the empty hallway. "It's time. Come on Sango. Sango?" I looked for her but she was nowhere in sight. "Oh man, I have to go down there by my self." I whine to my dearest friend, nobody. I walked, coming closer to the sound of talking, to my death. I could hear my mother talk so proudly of Kikyo. I can't say it didn't hurt because it did. She never once talked about me that way, only that I was a nuisance and I needed to go to college quick.  
  
"Oh mother, where is sister?" Kikyo asked in the most disgusting way that it made me want gag.   
  
"Who? Oh Kagome. KAGOME, COME HERE NOW. She should be on her way now." She laughed. It's a wonder how they don't think she's a total loon. I took a deep breath as I entered the room. I kept my eyes on the floor, it seemed rather interesting at that moment.  
  
"Hello, sister. I've missed you. This is my fiancee…" She steered me to face him and as I looked up...she said his name. "Inuyasha." I looked at him as he looked at me and we both yelled, "YOU!!"Yeah how bout that. I liked this one better. Oh, I would love to thank Not-original16 and Neko-Yuff16 for reviewing and I promise I will read your stories and review as well. Thank you for reading my story. Next chapter is way better than this one. Read and review. - 


	4. Just the beginning of the Nightmare

Hello. Thank you for coming back. You are in for a real treat. I was and I wrote the thing. Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers:  
  
Neko-yuff16 for returning. I really appreciate your responses. I'm so happy for your opinion. Thanks. I won't disappoint you.   
  
And for  
  
Kaoru Mitsumi-sama for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy you liked my story. Thank you . You don't know how happy you made me. Hopefully you like this chapter and the rest of the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my obsession for Inuyasha  
  
On with the story. Sit back and enjoy.

  
  
"Inuyasha?" I said outraged. Good looking or not, I was still mad at him.  
  
"You're Kagome?"  
  
"Wait, you two met each other?" Kikyo asked aghast.  
  
"Met? He made me fall into the lake."  
  
"I did not. It's not my fault your balance sucks."  
  
"You threw a golf ball. If I hadn't turned around, I would've gotten hit on the head, fall into the lake and drown."  
  
"I swam after you. It's not like I left you there. It's not my fault you can't swim." I glared at him as he glared at me.   
  
"I…"I was just about to yell at him but my mother interrupted.  
  
"Kagome, that is enough. You will not be so rude to our guest. You have a big mouth. You never know when to shut it. I don't blame him for throwing a golf ball at you. I sometimes too want to throw one at you." I gaped at my mother as Kikyo laughed and so did my mother.  
  
"It was an accident…" He tried to explain but was cut off by my evil mother.  
  
"Nonsense. You were right. It's not our fault that she's clumsy. Let's go Inuyasha. The food is getting cold." They led him to the dining room and left me standing there feeling stupid. That was a gift that was shared between my mother and Kikyo. Tears were forming but I brushed them away. I will not let them get to me, no matter what they say. I was interrupted by a comforting hand. It was Sango. "I heard everything. I'm sorry. I got lost in your house and I forgot where your room was." I laughed. She always knew how to cheer me up. "So that's why you were all wet that day."  
  
"Shut up." I smiled and walked to the dining room with a little more courage. I was forced to sit across Inuyasha and Sango sat next to me. I tried my best not to look at Inuyasha but I failed miserably as I felt his eyes on me, filled with sympathy. I looked at him and told him with my eyes not to feel sorry for me. He seemed to understand me because he slightly nodded.  
  
"And I told mother that I knew you were the one." Kikyo kissed his cheek and he looked down.   
  
"Kikyo is a very bright, strong, beautiful girl." Mother chirped happily and Kikyo smiled brightly. I laughed silently because Kikyo was so naïve. She is not bright. She only cared for make-up and boys.   
  
"What's so funny Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face as well.   
  
"Nothing you'll understand…I mean, just remembering the good times I had in this house." I could feel my mother's stare burn right through me. Kikyo noticed him smiling at me and scowled.  
  
"Talk about good times. I remember that time when I was 6 and you were 8 and I threw you down the stairs." My mother and Kikyo were laughing. Inuyasha looked at her horrified then looked at me. Sango gaped at her, ready to strike if need be. I was not going to be weak, I will beat them this time. I started to laugh myself and Inuyasha and Sango both looked at me.  
  
"And mom didn't do anything except yell 'again, again' between laughter and gasping for air." My mother stopped and looked at me. Here we go, the games have begun.   
  
"It was funny. I would have yelled 'again' too if I saw a little girl crying helplessly over her twisted ankle." I laughed more and as did Kikyo. See? Not bright, she doesn't get what I'm doing.  
  
"Oh dear, sister. You were so weak and you're older than me. I bet you that you're still weak." Twitch, twitch. Can't lose it, can't lose it.   
  
"Um, my brother hit my head with a baseball." Inuyasha said as he cleared his throat. I should thank him, I was being the laughing stock of the table.   
  
"Aww, that's not funny. Poor baby." She kissed him.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for Kagome, Inuyasha. She loves getting all of the attention, right Kagome?" The way she looked at me, I swear I could've just leaped at her and keep hitting her until she cried. "I mean, I still remember that time when you pranced around my daddy in that outfit of yours. I mean, jeez, you'd think you'd have some respect for yourself. Do you remember that?" Her eyes were so cold and heartless. I was shocked. How could she say that? Her dad almost… Tears were forming and tried to come out but I would not let them. I held my head up high, I will not cower from their evilness.  
  
"Kikyo!" Sango glared at her as she recalled the events, but Kikyo's eyes remained on me. As if waiting for me to break down crying in my own pity. She was so evil. How could she? I was screaming inside. That was not fair. I was going to get her where it hurt, just like how she did me. I was going to win. I was going to make her beg for forgiveness.   
  
"Oh I remember that just like how I remember the time when you stole all of mommy's expensive jewelry and framed me. During the time they yelled at me, I knew it was a distraction that you created so you could sneak in your geometry teacher and give him your virginity. And you still managed to fail." her smile quickly disappeared and she had anger in her eyes. For a moment, I thought she was going to kill me.   
  
"KAGOME." My mother yelled at me and as she wrapped her arms around Kikyo protectively. I was dead by the look she bore into my soul.   
  
"Mommy, it's not true. That whore is lying. The only one sleeping around was Kagome." She looked at her mother, yes her mother. She is no longer mine and I wouldn't want her to be. Kikyo's eyes had tears, well, what looked like tears.  
  
"It's alright. Don't believe what she said. Kagome you will pay for this. What did I tell you when you first stepped foot here?" She looked at me deadly, so deadly that I was fearing for my life. I hit it, her weak spot.   
  
"The only thing you told me mother was that you loved me." Bingo. "Oh Inuyasha, sorry for witnessing 'family love' and welcome to the family. Hopefully you loved your visit here. Now if you don't excuse me, I am going to get out of this hellhole I call home."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM YOU SLUT." Kikyo yelled as my mother held her.  
  
"Come on Sango, we are getting the hell away from here."  
  
"Oh no you're not. You are to stay here. Naraku is coming later and you'll need to say hi to him." I laughed, I laughed out of anger and of surprise. "Oh god mother, how much I love you."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, my father's coming. Don't you want to sleep with him first before you go?"   
  
"Kikyo, that's enough!!" Inuyasha was the next one who spoke. He defended me. I looked at him and he stared at Kikyo angrily. I laughed more at the face Kikyo had. She was shocked and she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm leaving and I'll come back when you calm down. Kagome, do you need a ride?"  
  
I was speechless so I just nodded my head. I needed to get out of there because I wasn't sure how long I could keep from crying.   
  
"Inuyasha? Don't. I'm sorry. Don't go with her." She grabbed his arm and looked at him.  
  
He pulled his arm free. "I'll come back later. Let's go." Sango and I walked out first and he went behind us as if scared Kikyo might do something.  
  
"INUYASHA. INUYASHA, DON'T. KAGOME YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS." I looked back and Inuyasha pulled me towards the car and helped me inside. We drove off and as soon the house was no longer visible, I cried onto Sango's shoulder, reliving it all in my head.

Well, there's that. I even got into it. Should have seen me when I was writing it. Couldn't stop holding my breath. I liked this chapter, it has a lot of mixed emotions in it. Won't tell you what's coming next because mumble 'haven't written it yet' mumble. Thank you for reading. You know what to do, read and review. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 


	5. The night comes to anend?

Hello and welcome back. Sorry it took me so long. My computer has been acting up and it would close Microsoft word and wouldn't give me a chance to save it. Thank goodness I wrote everything down otherwise I would've taken longer. I'm not so sure how I would rate this chapter so please give me your opinion. I have trouble with describing. I'm good with climax but describing kills me. Hopefully you can feel the emotions and really get into the story.  
  
Now for the greatest moment, I would love to thank the reviewers. You all made me so happy. I knew that chapter was going to capture you.  
  
**_Angeliclittledevil_** I want to thank you. You brought tears in my eyes. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and I hope you find this chapter to your liking as well. R&R  
  
**_EMeLyNoOoPeE_** Yes that is one twisted family. I'm glad you liked my story. You brought a huge smile on my face and I was having a bad day too. Thank you for brightening it . You asked a lot of questions and you are so close to the answers but I won't spoil it for you. My lips are sealed. The story will unfold. Hopefully you like this chapter R&R   
  
**_Kaoru Mitsumi-sama_** I am so glad you loved it. Tear, tear. Your waiting has come to an end. Here is the next chappy and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for returning. Please come back. Hopefully I don't disappoint you R&R   
  
**_Shrimple13_** Thank you. Came up with that insult myself. It is really sad how mother is to her. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one as well. R&R  
  
**_ Erica6060_** I am so glad you like the story. I know, poor Kagome. And this is just the beginning. Ooh, too much information. Won't say anything anymore. Read on and, hopefully, enjoy. R&R  
  
**_Neko-Yuff16_** Yes, sibling rivalry, awful thing. Especially if it's anything like that. Thank you for sticking with me and returning. Hopefully I don't disappoint you. Read and enjoy. R&R  
  
**_blue puppy_** Thank you for enjoying it. Hopefully this entertains you as well. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. R&R  
  
Now I want to get this out in the clearing. I don't hate Kikyo and I know she comes out bad here. It's just that I loved this idea and I love Inuyasha and Kagome together.   
  
It might start off a little slow, I tried to make it like chapter 4 but it came out weird. Oh, sorry for babbling. On with the story. See you after.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
READ MY FELLOW READERS. READ. BWAHAHAHAH. Sorry.   
  
_**The night comes to an... end?**_   
  
"Kagome, are you okay? How could Kikyo say that? And your mother…God, I could've killed Kikyo. No offense, Inuyasha." Sango cursed as she comforted me.  
  
"None taken. How is she?" He asked as he glanced at me through the rear view mirror.  
  
"I'm fine." No, I wasn't fine. I was anything but fine as the horrible occurrence plagued my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts as Inuyasha quickly pulled over on the side of the road. "What the hell happened tonight? What went on there?" He yelled as he turned his head around. I looked at him, jaw dropped.  
  
"How dare you? Don't tell me you're on their side." Sango shot back while holding me like a big sister would.  
  
"I am just asking for it. There are a million taxis and I choose to ride with my sister's fiancée. I AM SO STUPID. To think that you were on our side. You can't be on our side. I really am stupid. I deserve whatever comes at me."  
  
"Hey! I'm not saying that I'm on your side or Kikyo's. " Inuyasha said, taken aback.   
  
"Oh you are so full of it. No wonder you're engaged to my 'lovely' sister. I bet the only reason you offered us a ride was so you can tell Kikyo what we said. You know what? Never mind. I just hope you two live happy lives by making other people's lives miserable. " Tears continued to slide down my cheek. "What the hell? I never cry." I wiped the tears away harshly.  
  
"Kagome, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?" Inuyasha looked at me angry.  
  
"You are so stubborn. I just need to know who's right."  
  
"What do you care? You won't believe a word I say anyways."  
  
"Maybe you should think for once in your lifetime that it's NOT always about you. God, you are just like your sister." I gaped at him, surprised at his words. It stung me to hear him say such a thing. It felt as if he slapped me clear across the face. He noticed my reaction and realized what he said. "Look, I didn't…" He began but was interrupted by me.  
  
"How could you? You know nothing about me. How can you say that? You don't know what hell I've been through. Damn you Inuyasha. How dare you compare me to her. Come on, Sango."  
  
"Wha.." Sango asked and looked at me confused. I grabbed her arm, opened the door and jumped out, pulling her with me.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing? Get in the car. Look, I'm sorry I said that. Sango."   
  
"You should observe the people around you before you start comparing. You don't know Kikyo or Kagome. You had no right to say that." Sango snapped.  
  
"It wasn't a big deal." He began.  
  
"Go Inuyasha. Just GO."  
  
I started to walk away, not really knowing where I was headed.  
  
"I'm not leaving you guys out here.." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Listen brother-in-law, I don't want to burden you with my little childish tantrums. The only thing that matters the most is me, me, ME. Remember? I'm rotten just like my sister. So why don't you just take your little rich corvette on home to the gorgeous wife, YOU IGNORANT JERK!!!" I said poisonously. Glad I inherited that from mother. One good thing.  
  
"Feh, whatever. I don't care because see I am going to my gorgeous fiancée while you sleep out here in the gutter." And with that said, he sped off. I stared disbelieving at the figure disappearing in the night. I sighed, that wasn't suppose to happen. Just when I though this night couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Sango placed her arm around my shoulder and smiled. "Come on, let's go to a hotel before we catch pneumonia. I think there's one around the corner. You've had a tiring night. I'm exhausted and I was just standing on the side." She laughed as I did.  
  
"And to think this is the first day. We just got here today and look at us, walking in the night, looking for a hotel. Can't wait for tomorrow night." We both laughed at the thought. We laughed even more as the rain began to quicken it's pace.   
  
"Oh Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that eyeliner from? You cried all night and it's raining, and you don't look like a raccoon." She asked amazed.  
  
"Oh, it's waterproof. Extra strength. I had a feeling the night would end in tears."  
  
"No that's how it was during, we're ending the night with laughter."  
  
"From all the drama. I've had enough to last me a lifetime." We walked, more liked power walk, into the hotel's lobby. Sango approached the clerk professionally. She knew how to handle these situations.  
  
"Hello, I want a room for tonight. I want a room with two queen beds, a little refrigerator, a kitchen and I want the sink to be inside the bathroom, not outside. I just hate that and…that's all." She smiled brightly.  
  
I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help to form a smile.  
  
"The amount comes to, $67. Cash or check?" The clerked asked while smiling a toothy smile.  
  
"Cash." She rummaged thought her purse and let out a yelp.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked agitatedly.  
  
"My money. I left it in my bag. I never carry money in my purse. Great. What are we going to do now?" Sango bit on her nails, panicked.   
  
" Is there something wrong?" The clerk asked as she mocked a worried expression. The only thing to do was not the wisest choice that came in mind, but we didn't have a choice.   
  
"Of course not. My friend will go ahead and look at the room to see if it is to our satisfactory while I go to my mother's house to get my purse." I answered, mocking her toothy smile.  
  
"Kagome, no! You're not going back there." Sango said as she moved us away from the nosy clerk.  
  
"We don't have a choice."   
  
"You know what they'll do to you. What if he's there?"  
  
"Who? Inuyasha? Let him be there…"  
  
"No, not Inuyasha. Him. What if he tries something?" She interrupted me as she whispered.   
  
"Oh. I don't know. I'll be okay, I'll go through my window. Sango, I don't want to go but we have no choice. We need money and I'll go unseen. The house is only 6 blocks from here. I know, this isn't the first time I ran away." I smirked. "Don't worry. I'll be back as fast as I can." I hugged her as she opened her mouth to protest but I ran out before she changed her mind and mine.  
  
I didn't want to go, oh how I didn't, but we didn't have an option. I ran down the dark street just wishing maybe someone will think I'm a homeless person and give me some money…like about 67 bucks. Possible? No.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts as I was greeted by the dark house on haunted hill. No, now I wasn't being fair. I would've been better off in the Hill house. I quietly made my way to the tree that led to my window. It was too high. How did I do it when I was younger? I groaned as I began to climb. I let out a squeak as the branches started cracking. Oh god, I'm going to die because of a tree. I survived my family and I can't survive the tree. Funny. I struggled to hold on to the old branches. "Please don't break. Don't fall, don't fall. Don't look down…" as I was assuring myself I stepped on a weak branch and it broke causing me to hang on for dear life. "Okay, okay, I'm okay. Everything's fine. Everything's just great." I stepped on the next branch with great difficulty and moved faster this time. By the time I knew it, I was standing in front of my window. I made it to my window alive. I inched closer and noticed that it was opened. I climbed inside and searched for the light switch in the dark. I stopped dead in my tracks as the light turned on.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello Kagome. It's been months since I've last seen you."  
  
I stopped breathing and I closed my eyes shut. I knew that voice all too well. The voice from my nightmares. My back was turned to him and I didn't even have to turn around to see if he was real. He was, I could hear him breathing. "Naraku." I whispered in fright.   
  
"I heard of the scene you made earlier today, and in front of Inuyasha too. Poor Kikyo, she was hysterical when I arrived. You need to pay for what you did."  
  
I turned to face him, he was a good 5 feet away from me. I glanced at the door then back at him. He noticed my wandering eyes and his lips formed a twisted smile. "Now Kagome, don't do anything stupid. Kikyo's guests are having a wonderful time and I don't want you ruining it for her. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Too late. Everyone already knows what a whore she is." Wrong answer. Dammit, me and my big mouth. I dashed for the door but Naraku caught me around the waist. "You should now by now that that mouth of yours is what gets you into trouble."  
  
I began to sob as his hand caressed my neck. "Let me go." I spat venomously.   
  
"Can't do that beautiful Kagome, lovely Kagome." His slid his hand under my dress as silent tears ran down my cheeks. My mind went blank, my body stiffened and I stared blankly ahead of me…just as I did that day.  
  
Then as if some miracle, Naraku pushed me away from him as footsteps approached my room. It was none other than…Miroku?  
  
"Hey, here you are Naraku. Kikyo has been asking…Hey, it's you. The girl from the lake." His smile disappeared as he noticed my tear stained cheeks.  
  
"I better go see what she needs." Naraku took one last threatening glance at me, telling me not to say anything or it'll cost my life. He left as I looked down.  
  
"Hey, are…are you okay?" Miroku asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and pulled away like a scared cat. "Sorry. I…I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.   
  
"It's alright." He said suspiciously. "Um, what are you doing here? Sorry for asking. I'm just a little confused."  
  
"Inuyasha didn't tell you? Hi, my name is Kagome. Kikyo's half sister, known as the troubled one." I shook his hand as he smiled.  
  
"Of course, I've heard of you, The infamous Kagome. You got quite a reputation. Nice meeting you." He held on to my hand while having a mischievous grin.  
  
"Um, Miroku, can I have my hand back?"  
  
"After I ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot."   
  
"Will you bear my children?" With his free hand he touched my bum. I let out a surprised shriek and reflexively slapped him. "You pervert."  
  
"Just had to ask. Got the same reaction from your sister." He said as he caressed his wounded cheek.  
  
"Don't compare me to her." I gathered the belongings and stopped as I realized I didn't have a ride back.  
  
"Miroku, can I ask you a favor?" I asked hopeful yet scared.  
  
"I knew you'd change your mind." He ran towards me as I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, not that. Never that. I need a ride. Can you drive me to the Inn?"  
  
"I'd love to, I mean, sure. Let's…" He trailed off as Naraku came back.  
  
"Oh, you're still here. I need a word with Kagome."  
  
My eyes grew wide at the thought of being alone with Naraku again came in mind. Subconsciously, I squeezed Miroku's shoulder. He seemed to sense my fear and stepped in front of me. "Actually, we were on our way out and…"  
  
"Thank you for understanding. Do we step out or do you?" He said sourly. Miroku sighed in defeat. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a warm smile. He respectfully bowed and left the room, leaving me alone with the devil himself. Naraku closed the door and locked it, I was trapped.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded as I backed away."  
  
"Just came to warn you that I heard the rest of tonight's events. You leaving with Inuyasha. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad girl. So since you have a witness I can't do anything to you. I don't know why that stops me now since you had one last time, do you remember?" He whispered wickedly. I continued to back away as I noticed he began to slowly walk towards me. He was going to corner me.  
  
"Of course. That was when you learned your lesson. When you learned not to touch me in front of people. When I found out my mother married a MONSTER." He slapped me as my voice got louder. He grabbed my chin roughly forcing my eyes to met his and I could have sworn his eyes flickered red. I let out a small squeak as I bumped into the wall. It was a dead end, my dead end.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice at me. Kikyo is now peacefully with Inuyasha in her room. You know, after hearing tonight's story, I realized that you were attracted to him. It's hilarious, isn't it?" I tore my eyes away from him but he tightened his grip on my chin. He crushed my body as he pushed me harder against the wall, forcing me to look at him. I couldn't say anything to him. My voice box wasn't cooperating and I noticed that I was holding my breath, looking fearfully at his cold, cold eyes.  
  
" It is pathetically sad. You and your little fairytales. How can anyone like him love, no wait that's too funny, let me start over. How can anyone like him have any interest whatsoever in someone like you? Now Kikyo, she is a different story. She is high class and Inuyasha is high class. A perfect match. But you, you are lower than dirt itself. Do you understand me?" It was true. What was I thinking? How can Inuyasha like me? It was absurd. And the way he said it, it felt like knifes went through my heart. I didn't answer him. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure to. I just stared at him blankly. He slammed me against the wall and forced a nod from me.  
  
"And don't you forget it. Don't you forget your place. If you do, I'll be here to remind you." He said acidly. I jumped as a knock was heard at my door. "Kagome, we have to get going." I breathed a sigh of relieve as I heard Miroku's voice. He saved me, I should thank him later.  
  
"I'll get you Kagome. When you least suspect it, I'm going to get you. You'll be all mine, I'll have my way with you. I'll make all your nightmares come true." He whispered into my ear. His voice was menacing and for some odd reason, it gave me courage.  
  
"But then again, I'll wake up, realizing it was only a dream. It won't take much effort to fight back. The only time when you can get me is when I'm asleep. How sad." I sneered and I had a glint in my eye. His warped smile faded and he pushed me harder against the wall that it stopped me from breathing.  
  
"You just wait. I'm going to cut off that tongue so you never talk back to me again." He finally let go after another harsh push and walked toward the door without looking back. He unlocked the door and stepped out after giving Miroku a deceiving smile. I leaned against the wall for support, gathering the rest of my strength. Miroku walked in, eyes concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked towards me.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. You hardly know me." I smiled gently.  
  
"I know but I made you my friend the moment you slapped me." I laughed and realized he wasn't so bad after all.   
  
"Come on, let's go." He picked up my bags and led me out my door, down the stairs and out of the eerie silence of the living room. I was out of the house…for now anyway. We got in the car and drove away from that twisted house. I left that house in one piece the second time that day. I couldn't help but laugh as I got away from death's grasp once again, laugh out of insanity. Miroku turned to me with a smile as well.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Thank you for giving me a ride. I'll introduce you to my friend. Her name is…"  
  
"HER??!!" He interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, a her." I answered confused.  
  
"Kagome, I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends. So what's her name?" He asked, with a huge grin might I add, as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Her name is…"  
  
"Well, out with it. What is it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, if you would let me talk maybe I'll tell you. Her name is Sango. There. Thank you for not cutting me of…"  
  
"Sango. What a beautiful name. Can't wait meet her." He chirped happily as he interrupted me once again.  
  
"Let me warn you now, she's a little more violent than I am."  
  
"Dear Kagome, you insult me. Besides, she will not be able to resist my charm." He said as a   
  
matter-of-factly.

In the hotel  
  
"AHHH. HENTAI!!!!" Sango fumed as she flipped him over her shoulder, sending him crashing hard on the cold tile floor.  
  
"A little more violent?" Miroku asked roughly. I laughed as I bent down next to him and smiled.   
  
"Couldn't resist, huh?"  
  
For some reason, I felt like I already knew the guy. He could be a rapist or a serial killer and I still trusted him. This was going to be a beginning for a new adventure, I could feel it in the bottom in my stomach.__

__

_The only thing that I didn't know was how dangerous this adventure was going to be._

Well, there you have it. I'm not so proud of it as I was for chapter four. I assure you now the future chapters are going to be like chapter 4, maybe even better. It'll get your adrenaline going. But I won't tell you which ones, It'll be a surprise. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. Thank you for reading chapter 5. Please come back. 


End file.
